In many cellular communication systems, downlink transmissions contain an indication of the transmitting cell, base station or base station group. For example, cell identification signaling in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, is specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), in “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” TS 36.211, version 8.8.0, September, 2009, section 6.11, which is incorporated herein by reference.
An example process for base station identification, which is carried out by LTE User Equipment (UE) based on such transmissions, is described by Park et al., in “Efficient Coherent Neighbor Cell Search for Synchronous 3GPP LTE System,” Electronics Letters, volume 44, no. 21, Oct. 9, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.